Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), as flat panel display devices, are more and more applied in high-performance display field due to the characteristics of small size, non-radiation, low manufacturing cost, etc.
A TFT-LCD panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate which are cell-assembled together. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the CF substrate.